For the One I Lost
by Brittles
Summary: Harry Potter’s life had never been greater, until tragedy stuck his life once more. Now, he is ready to go back... to undo all the wrongs he had been given. Repercussions? You bet. Rated T just in case.


1 For the One I Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. Nor will I ever at any point in the future own the rights to Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry Potter's life had never been greater, until tragedy stuck his life once more. Now, he is ready to go back... to undo all the wrongs he had been given. Repercussions? You bet.

Chapter One: A new beginning

He watched the starry night sky, breathing in the fresh air of new life and freedom. Looking out onto the horizon, he saw the faint outline of Hogsmeade and he felt he could practically taste the sweets from Honeydukes. He made a mental note to go into town the next day and buy some Jelly Slugs, but then realized that this was impossible. Honeydukes had been destroyed during a raid on Hogsmeade. It had been just one year since the final battle, and he could not be any happier. Voldermort had, of course, not gone down without a fight. Harry had to pull together all he knew to defeat him. He had come up with his strategy weeks before the battle took place, it was the horcruxes, however, that proved to be a problem. It had all gone according to plan. He searched down the horcruxes and destroyed them. All except one. The last

horcrux was not destroyed until the day before the final battle. He took so much pride in getting closer to his goal. Of course there had been some near missies; he had been close to death three times already not including the incident with that damned snake. Bit him in four places that stupid serpent did. If Fawkes had not accompanied him on his mission that day, he surely would have never been seated in his favorite spot, under the huge weeping willow that had a perfect view of the lake that resided behind his cottage. But all of the danger was over. Voldemort was dead, and gone for good. For a 20 year old, his life was pretty damn near perfect. This year had been one of perfect bliss. The love of his life had come back to him, after much begging on his knees of course, and Ron and Hermione welcomed their first child, Charlie, named after Ron's late brother, who had died during the war. That had been during the dark times. For two years fear and terror ruled the Wizarding world. People were being murdered left and right. The Order suffered immense losses such as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Harry's dear friends Parvati and Seamus. Percy had also been murdered, oddly by Voldemort himself. Reasons for this are still unknown, but it did not matter why he was killed; he had been dead to his family for years. As Harry thought about his past struggles, he realized it was all a moot point. His life was good now and he was spoiling this happiness by thinking of the bad. So he rose off the bench and strolled on inside, where he was met with a strong kiss, from his darling wife of 10 months, Ginerva Weasly Potter.

" What's up with you? You seem stressed." Ginny asked her husband.

" Just thinking, I guess. I just can't stop thinking about the past. Everything now just seems too good to be true." Harry sighed and sat down and took a bite out of the apple he had just grabbed.

" Do not worry about such frivolous things. Life is good now. Enjoy your freedom. Enjoy me."

And with this statement Ginny pulled Harry into a passionate kiss and made they their way into the bedroom...

The next day it was planned to meet Ron, Hermione, and little 5 month year old Charlie. It had become a tradition of course, to meet with the Weasly Clan. Every Sunday afternoon they would meet together in Hogsmeade and eat lunch in the park. They met around 12:30 and jumped right into conversation. Ron and Harry told Hermione and Ginny about an Auror mission from the week before and Hermione babbled on about the new head of Slythryn, Blaise Zabini, that was regularly undermining her authority as headmistress. As Hermione droned on and on, Harry turned to look at his wife. She looked as if she was thinking quite deeply about something. Then Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped herself.

' Maybe now isn't the right moment for this. Harry has finally got it good. What if this is exactly what Harry does not want right now. Well, there is only one way to find out...'

" I'm pregnant"

Harry's mouth dropped and he stared into the eyes of the person who had just made this statement. He turned to see Ron's equally shocked face.

" Congratulations Hermione! That great? Charlie gets to be a big brother! This is wonderful!" Harry said and the proceeded to hug her.

' Dammit! Hermione beat me to it! How can she be pregnant...okay I know _how_... but this was supposed to be my day to reveal _my_ pregnancy, not hers.'Ginny thought grudgingly.

"First off, Thank you Hermione for your impeccable timing." You could practically taste the sarcasm dripping from Ginny's voice. " But I also have some.. Well it's kinda good... or it could be bad if you think like that I guess and..."

" Gin... we get the point. What is it?" Ron said annoyed that Ginny was interrupting Hermione's celebration.

" I wouldn't worry about your soon to be born child not having any playmates their age."

A collective "why" rang throughout the group.

" Because they will always have their cousin."

Ginny noticed that Hermione, being undoubtably the smartest of the group, caught onto her revelation first on account of a huge grin spreading across her face and the squeal of glee that followed.

Ron, who along with Harry was obviously confused, decided to take it out on his wife. " Why are you squealing? What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

" Ginny maybe you should elaborate" Hermione said between giggles.

" Ron... Harry... I'm pregnant too."

And to Ginny's utter dismay, Harry promptly fainted.


End file.
